


sweet amber

by greeksalad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Fjord (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeksalad/pseuds/greeksalad
Summary: When Fjord drifted off, he dreamt of warmth; warm hands on his skin, warm golden light flickering somewhere behind his eyelids, and a handful of flames that morphed lazily into Caleb’s hair, glowing like amber in the muted light.And when Fjord woke up, he was warm then, too.--------after a long day, fjord gets a little TLC.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 138





	sweet amber

**Author's Note:**

> i use feminine-coded words for fjord's genitalia.

Fjord wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten here. All he remembered was getting home, dumping his bag on the floor, and collapsing face-first onto the couch in a haze of pain, too exhausted to climb in the shower or even make it to bed.

He must’ve fallen asleep there, because whatever happened between then and now was all a blur.

Now, he was tucked up in bed, pressed up against warm skin and surrounded by a cocoon of blankets. There was a hand playing gently with his hair, long, clever fingers scratching against his scalp and the back of his neck.

“You need a haircut,” Caleb remarked. There was no need to whisper, not really – after all, it was only the two of them – but Caleb’s voice was quiet anyway. 

Fjord summoned the energy to lift his head for a kiss that Caleb seemed more than happy to give, quietly relishing the faint scratch of his two-day stubble. “You need a shave,” he retorted, ducking his head again to whisper the words where Caleb’s neck met his shoulder, lips dragging honey-slow over freckled skin.

They were so close, so intertwined, that Fjord could feel Caleb’s breath catch in his throat. Caleb tugged gently a strand of his hair in admonishment.

“You’re just jealous because I grow better facial hair than you,” he said, and Fjord heard that slow smile in his voice that he adored so, _so_ much.

It wasn’t that Caleb didn’t smile often – because he did, these days. It was more the fact that those easy, confident smiles, the ones that made his eyes crinkle in the corners and his lips curve a little crookedly? They were all for Fjord ( _Fee_ - _yord,_ Caleb called him), and every single one of those smiles made Fjord’s heart melt just that little bit more for his lovely, patient, ridiculously smart boyfriend.

Fjord let out a little grumbly huff in response, making Caleb chuckle into his ear, hot breath ghosting over his skin. A slow, pleasant shiver rolled down Fjord’s spine at that, a dull pulse of heat in his gut, and he might have followed it up if he hadn’t been so _tired._

Pressing one last kiss to Caleb’s bony shoulder, Fjord readjusted himself so that he was pillowed more comfortably on his chest, letting out a low groan as his worn-out muscles screamed in protest.

Caleb laughed again, this time a mixture of sympathy and amusement, the sound rumbling through his chest and into Fjord’s. “Beau’s workouts too tough for you, hmm?”

“’m _sore_ ,” Fjord grumbled childishly.

Caleb clucked his tongue sympathetically. “I’ll give you a massage later, _schatz._ ”

Just the thought of that had Fjord letting out a blissful sigh. Caleb’s hands were always burning hot, and, while not being particularly strong, he had a knack for finding _just_ the right spot to dig into with those clever fingers.

Caleb craned his neck awkwardly to press his lips to the top of Fjord’s head. “Sleep for now, _ja?_ ” he said softly, and Fjord was already half-asleep, lulled by the rhythmic carding of Caleb’s fingers through his hair.

When Fjord drifted off, he dreamt of warmth; warm hands on his skin, warm golden light flickering somewhere behind his eyelids, and a handful of flames that morphed lazily into Caleb’s hair, glowing like amber in the muted light.

And when Fjord woke up, he was warm then, too, but it was a different kind of warmth; a low, simmering heat that burned beneath his skin and sent slow, sleepy sparks skittering up his spine. It took him a moment to place it, and when he did, his head pressed back into the pillow, his mouth falling open in a breathy sigh.

It took him a moment to summon enough brainpower to form proper words. “ _Cay…_ ”

From between his thighs, Caleb let out a questioning hum that vibrated all the way up Fjord’s body and shocked a gasp out of his mouth, the noise tumbling wantonly from his lips in the near-silent room. Caleb laughed quietly, his stubble scratching teasingly over Fjord’s thighs.

“Jesus,” was all Fjord could manage in his half-asleep state. One arm fumbled inelegantly against the sheets for something to hold on to, and Caleb, merciful, merciful Caleb, reached up and guided Fjord’s searching fingers to the top of his head, letting them curl clumsily into his loose hair.

“This okay?” Caleb murmured, lifting his head to meet Fjord’s gaze, his expression soft and serious.

Even though they’d been together for years now, Fjord still never failed to appreciate the way Caleb always checked in and made sure Fjord was entirely comfortable with what whatever was going on, regardless of whether if it was something brand new or something they’d done a hundred times before. “Yeah,” Fjord replied in a low, affectionate exhale, weighed down by his sleep-heavy tongue, and stroked his thumb gently over the jut of Caleb’s cheekbone in silent gratitude, watching through half-lidded eyes as Caleb’s dark eyelashes fluttered lightly.

Apparently now content, Caleb turned his head to suck a bruise on Fjord’s inner thigh, making him hum appreciatively, before licking up through his folds again without warning.

Fjord could only gasp, thighs trembling, one arm flung over his eyes, as Caleb swept his tongue through his slick folds, relentless and unbearably languid, over and over and _over_ until Fjord was awake enough to tug at his hair and moan shakily.

“Please,” Fjord managed, his voice still a little hoarse and crackly from sleep. “C’mon, Cay, _please._ ”

He felt Caleb grin against him, his nose brushing up against his swollen clit as he did, and Fjord _gasped,_ the hand over his eyes flying out to grasp desperately at the pillow. There was that low chuckle, a gust of breath over his folds that made Fjord’s hips jerk forward against Caleb’s mouth, (“ _Bastard_ ,” Fjord half-gasped, half-growled, and Caleb laughed) and then finally, _finally_ , Caleb fastened his lips over his clit and _sucked._

Any trace of drowsiness was long gone by that point; Fjord stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, not even fully aware of the noises that were falling from his lips, as Caleb licked and sucked and pressed his tongue inside him as far as it could go until his back arched and his toes curled, and when Caleb sank two fingers inside him and let out a low, rumbling moan, as if sucking Fjord off was getting _him_ off, too, his orgasm crashed over him like a long, roiling wave.

When he stopped hearing white noise, he registered Caleb still settled between his thighs, his red curls glinting gold in the weak sunlight as he cleaned him up with broad, gentle sweeps of his tongue. His thighs twitched slightly with over-sensitivity.

“Caleb,” Fjord murmured, still dazed, his tongue feeling a little too big for his mouth. He felt lips brush against his thigh in the softest of kisses, but that wasn’t what he wanted. “Cay,” he said, this time a little more insistently, and Caleb finally looked up from beneath his curtain of hair.

He looked wrecked; Fjord’s own slick covered most of his mouth and chin, and his eyes were bright, his pupils dilated to the point where his eyes were more black than blue. Fjord’s heart thudded painfully in his chest as he clumsily pulled Caleb up his body for a kiss. He was too boneless and sated to try and make it anything heated – just a simple press of lips, a gentle swipe of his tongue before Fjord was pulling away to smile dopily at him.

“Want me to take care of that?” he asked, gesturing vaguely towards the hard line pressed against his thigh.

Caleb smiled that smile again, the one just for Fjord. “No, I’m good, _schatz_. Thank you.” He swiped his thumb gently over Fjord’s lip, almost absently, and then: “Are you okay?”

Fjord snorted. “’Are you okay,’ he asks. Yeah, Cay; I mean, Jesus, that was one of hell of a way to wake up.”

Caleb blushed, that lovely pink tint creeping across his cheeks and down his neck. It never failed to amuse him that Caleb could have his face covered in Fjord’s come, but a compliment would be the thing to make him blush. “Ah, _ja,_ good. Okay.”

Fjord kissed him again, unable to help himself, and then murmured, “I’m not sure that I need it so much anymore, ‘cos I’m feeling pretty fucking relaxed right now, but is that massage still on the table?”

“Of course,” Caleb said, and then, his tone teasing and beautifully light: “Maybe next time don’t try and keep up with Beau, hmm, old man?”

Fjord spluttered indignantly and poked Caleb in the ribs, making him squirm away with a shout of a laugh. “Not old,” he grumbled petulantly. “I’m extremely young and spry.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow. “Oh, _ja._ That explains why you were passed out on the couch like a grandpa when I got home, huh?” Before Fjord could say anything, he ducked in and pressed a mollifying kiss to the corner of Fjord’s mouth.

Fjord found it a lot easier to forgive him after that.


End file.
